Pequeños y dulces momentos
by IsabelCordy01
Summary: Colección de one-shot dedicado a mi OTP Levihan. Semana Levihan de la página de facebook "Levihan Latino".
1. Chapter 1

**Me he animado a participar en la semana Levihan y aportar un poco a mi querida OTP.**

 **Trataré participar en toda la semana.**

* * *

 **Primer día: primera vez**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, todo sus personajes son creaciones de Isayama -san**

* * *

1.

Caminaba por los pasillos del palacio. Todavía faltaba que lo heridos se recuperaran totalmente de la batalla. Odiaba esa efímera tranquilidad que había en esos días, hacía que los soldados se confiasen. Ya no tenían a Erwin con ellos, sentía que habían perdido un gran estratega y un hombre clave para ganar la maldita guerra que en estos momentos no le veía sentido. Todo este tiempo sólo han peleado contra sus antiguos subordinados.

Soltó un suspiro cansado de la situación, había decidido caminar por esa zona aislada para aclarar algunas de sus ideas. Pero un golpe seco lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Instintivamente se puso en pose de pelea, y se mantuvo así por unos minutos, esperando algún ruido que delatase el ataque. Se relajó al no escuchar nada y comenzó su regreso, pero unos quejidos lo detuvieron. Observó a ambos lados y esperó, después de unos minutos los volvió a escuchar.

Los quejidos provenían de un salón casi finalizando el pasillo. Exhaló creyendo saber de quien se trataba. Camino decidido e ingresó al lugar.

— Maldita tres ojos, debes descansar — le regañó al encontrarla enterrada por una gran cantidad de libros.

Ella rió despreocupada — hola, Levi — lo saludó levantando su única mano libre — ¿podrías ayudarme con los más pesados? — Volvió a reír — el estante tenía suelto una de las tablas y todos los libros cayeron sobre mí — arregló sus lentes — fue bastante aterrador al principio — contó sueltamente.

Tsk — chasqueó la lengua mientras retiraba los libros — te dijeron que descansaras — la retó.

— Estaba probando la resistencia de Armin — le comentó ignorando sus regaños y tratando de levantar el peso de los libros sobre su espalda — deberías retirar los que están en el centro — le indicó — gracias — le dijo cuándo pudo levantarse y algunos libros cayeron a sus costados.

Levi observó la biblioteca recién instalada, no había más que tres estantes con libros y hojas sueltas, un escritorio totalmente desordenado y varios papeles regados por el suelo, supuso que eran basura de sus apuntes.

— Este lugar es perfecto para investigar más a fondo los poderes de los titanes — comentó mientras se limpiaba el polvo de sus ropas, recogió algunos papeles del suelo — pronto traerán más información.

— Podrías haber muerto — le dijo cruzando los brazos.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces, sin entender la preocupación en sus palabras, le sonrió — puede ser, pero encontré varios datos interesantes en este libro — le indicó señalando el que tenía en su mano — mañana podré probar el poder de Armin.

— El doctor indicó que guardes reposo — le recordó — en tu habitación.

— Ya estoy bien — soltó segura. Levi tocó su rostro y ella retrocedió instintivamente, levemente sonrojada.

— Tienes sangre en la cara — le enseñó sus dedos — tus heridas no están curadas totalmente.

Ella tocó sus mejillas, tenía sangre fresca— Cambiaré el vendaje más tarde — contestó sin importancia y buscando más hojas en el suelo.

— Has manchado el piso con ella — le señaló las marcas en el suelo.

Ella rió fuertemente, pisó las manchas — ya no las verás.

— Estúpida — le gritó — ensuciaras todo el pasillo — frunció el ceño molesto — vas a dejar marcas y la sangre es difícil…

Ella lo besó en los labios sorprendiéndolo y callándolo inmediatamente. El tardó en corresponder el beso, jaló del cuello de la blusa de ella para profundizar el beso, la lengua de él ingresó en la boca de ella, haciéndola soltar un suspiro y luego una risa nerviosa.

— maldita cuatro ojos — maldijo por lo bajo, sus rostros aún estaban cerca — no tienes sentido común.

— No creí que tuviese que inclinarme tanto — soltó entre risas, colocó su mano encima de la cabeza de él — hay veces olvido la diferencia de tamaño.

El tiró de su mano, acercándola más y besándola en el acto, luego la soltó y ella cayó al suelo sentada — no deberías ser tan brusco, Levi, estoy herida — le reclamó sobándose el culo.

— Déjate de tonterías, cuatro ojos de mierda, y cámbiate ese parche — le regañó.

Hanji rió — sólo son tres — le corrigió señalando su parche — me pregunto cómo afectaría la diferencia de tamaño si lo hiciéramos — soltó pensativa.

Levi la pateó en la rodillas — vete a la mierda, Hanji — le gritó saliendo del salón.

— trae algo de comer, Levi — le pidió tranquilamente.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Te lo dedico Sophie, gracias por animarme a publicar un Levihan y enseñarme este reto de la semana.**

 **Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico que se haya escapado.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me he animado a participar en la semana Levihan y aportar un poco a mi querida OTP.**

 **Trataré participar en toda la semana.**

* * *

 **Primer día: Celebración**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, todo sus personajes son creaciones de Isayama -san**

* * *

1.1

Las clases pasaban. Ella tenía tres turnos antes de un receso y de nuevo más clases. Había días en que odiaba ser profesora de ciencias, le encantaba ver la cara de sus alumnos entusiasmados, pero el trabajo de escritorio era cansado. Suspiró, se encontraba sola en el salón de profesores, estiró sus brazos hacia arriba, se despeinó para poder despejar su mente y comenzó a revisar algunos exámenes pendientes que tenía.

— Hanji, ¿cómo estas? — le preguntó una voz desde la puerta, miró ambos lados — es raro encontrar la sala de profesores sola a estas horas — mencionó.

Ella rió — buenos días, Erwin — le saludó — los demás deben de estar en la cafetería — comentó — ¿Qué hace el director por estos lares?

— Viene a disculparme por hacerte trabajar este día — le indicó — estamos falta de personal y nadie pudo suplirte hoy.

— No se preocupe — respondió rápidamente — tenía preparado un examen sorpresa para hoy — se acomodó sus lentes — estuve tan inmersa en el trabajo que también olvide el día — rió sueltamente.

Erwin le sonrió — gracias, no dudes en pedirme cualquier favor que desees — salió de la sala de profesores.

Hanji siempre dada de más en su trabajo, además tenía un curso de investigación que estaba entrando en su etapa final por lo que había tenido pocas horas de sueño y casi no recordaba en que día se encontraba. Sus alumnos varias veces le había hecho recordar el día y que algunas clases que ella dictaba ya la habían visto, provocando sonoras carcajadas entre ellos, pero que callaban rápidamente cuando les ponía un examen en frente.

Sonrió melancólicamente, iba a ser su último año en el colegio, se había enlistado en una investigación mayor, que la llevaría de viaje para conocer criaturas que se creían extintas, la búsqueda de ellas eran en zonas peligrosas y ella había aceptado instantáneamente. Sabía que por más que le gustaba dictar clases, el trabajo de escritorio no era de ella. Suspiró, iba a extrañar el colegio y a sus compañeros.

— Cuatro ojos— le gritó su compañero, ella se sobresaltó, no lo había sentido llegar — deja de dormir en la sala de profesores, da s un mal ejemplo.

— Hola, Levi — le sonrió entusiasta — tu también das cabezazos de vez en cuando, no lo niegues — le pinchó con su lapicero la mejilla, rió al verlo fruncir el entrecejo.

— Déjate de tonterías, cuatro ojos — le regañó — tus clases empiezan en cinco minutos y tienes una cara de mierda.

Ella sacó un espejo de su bolso — mi flequillo esta mal — se arregló — gracias, Levi — observó los exámenes sin revisar, resopló — tendré entregarlos mañana. Armin, tendrá que esperar un poco más — miró a su colega — no deberías tratarlos tan mal.

— Tsk — chasqueó la lengua — deberían tener ser más resistentes a los ejercicios.

— Me marcho — le indicó con una sonrisa, recogiendo los exámenes y sus libros.

Levi la agarró del brazo y puso una caja rectangular al frente de ella — no olvides tu cumpleaños, maldita cuatro ojos — la soltó, estaba sonrojado, se dirigió a la puerta — los mocosos pueden esperar. Feliz cumpleaños —y salió de la sala.

Hanji abrió nerviosamente la caja y encontró un pequeño pastel en forma de corazón, encima de este estaba escrito "Feliz Cumpleaños, Hanji"

Sonrió emocionada. Era a él a quien más extrañaría.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico que se haya escapado.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me he animado a participar en la semana Levihan y aportar un poco a mi querida OTP.**

 **Trataré participar en toda la semana.**

* * *

 **Segundo día: Hogar**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, todo sus personajes son creaciones de Isayama -san**

* * *

2.

Estaba sentada a las afueras de la casa refugio que tenían en esos momentos. Se rascó la cabeza mientras leía sus apuntes, Tenían que ser cautelosos con todos sus experimentos, pero estaba extasiada con saber si es que podían aumentar las veces que Eren se transformase. Comenzó a escribir en su cuaderno de notas, quizás le doliese un poco, pero siempre hay dolor en las experiencias nuevas. Sonrió, estaba emocionada con las nuevas teorías que se formaban en su cabeza.

— Si recuperamos la Muralla María podremos construir nuestro hogar de nuevo — escuchó que el trío conversaba animado mientras transportaban madera. — La casa del Abuelo no fue destruida — siguió Armin — quizás siga intacta, podríamos volver ahí cuando todo esto acabe — mencionó ilusionado.

— Viviré donde este Eren — soltó Mikasa.

Eren rió — eres muy simple, Mikasa. Después de conocer el mar, viviremos los tres juntos como una familia — les dijo seguro.

— Yo volveré a mi pueblo — intervino Sasha — ahí sí puedo cazar todo lo que desee. Connie…

El chico apresuró su paso, dejándolos atrás e ingresando rápidamente a la cocina.

— Eres una tonta, Sasha — le criticó Eren — ¡Connie, espera! — Corrió detrás de su amigo.

Hanji observó la escena totalmente desconcertada. ¿Un hogar?, se preguntó, hace tiempo que no sabía que era eso. Vivía en los cuarteles desde que se unió al escuadrón de reconocimiento y más cuando se concentraba en sus investigaciones. Conocer a Sawney y Bean fue tan exhaustivo que no salió de su campamento en meses, hasta el propio Moblit desaparecía de vez en cuando a visitar a sus parientes.

Suspiró, ya no tenía familiares, todos fueron asesinados o habían muerto de enfermedad o natural.

Ingresó a la casa, ya iba a ser hora de la cena y tenía que bañarse. Pero la idea de un hogar no salía de su mente, era un nuevo interrogante, deseaba volver a saber o sentir esa sensación de nuevo. Quizás podía hacerlo un experimento, se dijo. Se sobó su mentón mientras pensaba en su nueva investigación, quizás iba a ser la más difícil de todas, pero no menos fructuosa.

Al ingresar a su habitación encontró a Levi arreglando su escritorio — eres un asco, Hanji — la insultó ni bien la vio — este lugar parece una pocilga — refirió señalando los papeles en el suelo y encima de la cama sin tender.

Ella sonrió y posó una mano en su cadera y la otra en su cabeza — me desperté tarde y no tuve tiempo de arreglar — se disculpó — se me ocurrió una nueva idea para mantener a Eren más tiempo convertido — mencionó con cierto brillo en los ojos.

Levi la miraba molesto y volvió a arreglar el desorden del escritorio, Hanji rió y se sentó en su cama — arregla eso, cuatro ojos — le ordenó — ni los mocosos son tan sucios como tú.

Hanji resopló al ver la mirada obsesiva de su compañero. Sacudió la cama, botando al suelo los papeles, tosió al sentir el polvo que se elevaba al aire.

— Recoge eso si no quieres morir —la amenazó.

Hanji se lanzó a su cama sin tomar importancia a lo dicho por él. Exhaló cansadamente, Levi detuvo su limpieza obsesiva y la observó intrigado.

— Los chicos están hablando de sus familias — le comentó ella — a estas alturas la mayoría no tiene a nadie fuera del escuadrón — siguió mirando el techo — ¿tan mal hemos hecho nuestro trabajo? —Preguntó seriamente.

— Tsk — chasqueó la lengua, se sentó en una esquina de la cama — las dudas no pueden comernos la mente — le dijo.

Hanji se sentó y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Levi, este se sobresaltó un poco pero no la retiró. Volteó el rostro y cruzó los brazos. Ella sonrió levemente, acomodó sus lentes y comenzó a sobar su mejilla en el hombro de él, pequeños movimientos circulares que producían los efectos que ella deseaba.

— Levi, quiero una familia — le soltó cerca del oído.

El capitán casi se cayó de la cama por la impresión, volteó a verla totalmente sonrojado — ¡¿Qué idioteces dices, cuatro ojos de mierda?! — Gritó y se levantó inmediatamente, haciendo que ella casi perdiese el equilibrio.

Hanji lo miró con un gran brillo en sus ojos, totalmente extasiada por la idea — siento envidia que Eren tenga a Mikasa, hasta Moblit tiene un pariente en Frost — comentó — pero nosotros no — le miró fijamente — tu y yo podemos hacer un hogar — soltó sonriendo — ya lo hacemos, así que podemos enfocarnos en una familia — rascó su mentón, pensativa — aunque ahora no puede ser porque aún me falta saber más sobre los titanes — volvió a enfocar su mirada en Levi, quien seguía sorprendido por las ideas de ella — pero cuando todo esto acabe podemos dedicarnos enteramente a eso — le sonrió pícaramente.

— Estás loca — fue lo único que pudo pensar en ese momento.

Ella lo sostuvo por los hombros — piénsalo, Levi, podemos hacerlo todo el tiempo — acercó su rostro al de él — todo los días, a cualquier hora, sin interrupciones — declaró decidida.

Levi la empujó, necesitaba algo de espacio para respirar. — No necesitas mocosos para formar un hogar, cuatro ojos — le dijo — basta con estar los dos y cualquier lugar ya es un hogar. — Hanji abrió la boca sorprendida, no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna — cámbiate de una vez, dentro de poco servirán la cena.

Levi salió de la habitación. Al estar sola, Hanji rió fuertemente, esa declaración era la que menos esperaba de él.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico que se haya escapado.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me he animado a participar en la semana Levihan y aportar un poco a mi querida OTP.**

 **Trataré participar en toda la semana.**

* * *

 **Sétimo día: Gore**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, todo sus personajes son creaciones de Isayama –san**

* * *

 **3.**

Caminaba tambaleándose entre los cuerpos mutilados que encontraba. Sus pies se tropezaban entre ellos, no podía avanzar adecuadamente. Cayó de cara al lodo, tosió después de levantar el rostro, escupió sangre, se limpió con su brazo, no podía perder el tiempo descansando. Tenía que encontrarlo, él había dirigido el ataque, estaba en primera fila.

Había cuerpos encima de otros, algunos desmembrados, muchos irreconocibles. En algún momento se encontró rebuscando entre una pila de cuerpos, no sabía de quienes eran, pero tenía que asegurarse que ninguna parte de él estuviera ahí. Encontró dorsos, piernas, brazos, manos, pies, hasta cabezas partidas. Vomitó, nunca antes el campo de batalla le había dado tanto asco, pero ahora era diferente.

Se levantó y buscó un sonido, cualquier murmullo o gemido que le indicara que hubiese vida cerca. Nada se escuchó. Donde antes hubo gritos de todos los tipos, ahora se encontraba en completo silencio.

— ¡Levi! — Gritó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaba — ¡Levi! — Tosió sangre en abundancia.

Se tocó el abdomen y su mano se manchó de sangre. No le importó, siguió su caminar, necesitaba encontrarlo, quería encontrarlo. Lloró amargamente y gritó con todo lo que tenía. No quería rendirse, pero las fuerzas la dejaban.

— ¡Levi! — Gritó de nuevo.

— Hanji — escuchó una voz casi en un susurro cerca de ella. Se levantó inmediatamente y corrió lo que pudo. Llegó ante él y lloró, no pudo contener las lágrimas al ver su estado — quita esa cara, cuatro ojos — le regañó intentando sonreír.

Se arrodilló ante él, quiso tocarlo pero no se atrevió — te recuperaras, te recuperaras — se comenzó a decir — dímelo — le pidió.

— La batalla acabó — le dijo — por fin pude cumplir mi promesa a Erwin — sonrió — disculpa que no pueda cumplir la nuestra.

No podía creer que eso estuviese pasando — podremos encontrar el suero — le dijo — solo tienes que resistir, hay varios que han sobrevivido — soltó tratando de convencerse.

— No quiero esa vida — le contestó inmediatamente — mírame, Hanji — le dijo.

Hanji desvió su mirada hacia el cuerpo de él, o lo que quedaba de su cuerpo. Su brazo izquierdo había sido arrancado desde el codo, su pierna derecha estaba unida a su cuerpo por un pedazo de piel mientras que no había rastros de la izquierda. El rostro de Levi estaba manchado con tierra, lodo y sangre. Su cuerpo se encontraba sobre un gran charco de sangre, parecía que tenía una herida en alguna parte de su espalda. Hanji quiso volver a vomitar, pero se resistió, no podía mostrar tanta debilidad ante él.

Se acostó al lado de él y sostuvo la mano que aún le quedaba — parece que ya no somos necesarios — comentó.

— No digas tonterías, tres ojos — le refutó — aún necesitan de tus locuras.

— Estoy cansada, Levi — contestó, cerrando los ojos —quería ver como eliminabas al titán bestia que no me di cuenta cuando ingresé al campo de batalla. — Le contó — Había cañones por todos lado — escupió sangre.

¿Hanji? — Preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta — maldita tres ojos, contéstame — quiso gritar pero no podía — ¡Hanji!

— No nos despiertes hasta mañana — le pidió sonriendo — este estado es muy cansado.

— Maldita tres ojos, no te atrevas a morir antes que yo — le dijo sin poder evitar que algunas lágrimas cayesen por sus mejillas — ¡Hanji! — Pero no obtuvo respuestas.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a todxs lxs que han dejado huellita con sus rws, muchas gracias a: Eikaros, Sophie, Eriedth, vegethia ouji, a todos los anónimos y también a aquellos que sólo lo han leído. Me alegra mucho que les esté gustando estas pequeñas historias.**

 **Querida Sophie, estos shots te los dedico a ti, que tanto ánimo me has dado para seguirlo. Me emociona mucho que te guste.**

 **La semana Levihan acaba hoy, me hubiese gustado participar en todos los retos, pero la falta de tiempo y el sueño me lo impidieron. De igual forma voy a seguir dándome un tiempito para seguir escribiendo aunque sea algo cortito de ellos. Me encanta esta pareja, es mi OTP en SNK. Sé que es casi imposible que estén juntos (digo casi, porque con Isayama nunca se sabe y bueno la esperanza es lo último que se pierde), pero eso no impide que la mente imagine varias historias.**

 **Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico que se haya escapado.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Terminó la semana levihan, pero estos one-shots seguirán aumentando poco a poco.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, todo sus personajes son creaciones de Isayama -san**

* * *

4.

Se frotó los ojos, se encontraba en su cama, pero la habitación era diferente. Se incorporó y se sentó en la cama. Se sentía atontado y no recordaba cómo había llegado ahí.

La puerta se abrió — ya despertó, capitán — le sonrió cálidamente — me alegra que no tenga nada grave — dejó la bandeja de comida en la mesa y se acercó a tomarle la temperatura — la fiebre pasó — le acercó el plato de sopa — coma todo.

— Petra — murmuró, por alguna razón ese nombre le traía una punzada de dolor — ¿Qué sucedió? — Le preguntó — ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

Ella le sonrió — lo cargó Mike, se desmayó después de cabalgar con la lluvia — le miró seriamente — debería tener más cuidado, capitán — se sentó a su lado y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él — no siempre lo voy a poder cuidar.

Se sonrojó levemente y terminó la sopa — ¿cuánto tiempo estuve así? — volvió a preguntar.

— Dos días — le contestó con los ojos cerrados — extrañaba estar cerca de usted — disculpe a mi padre — sonrió con tristeza — pero estaba tan contenta que no dudé en contarle sobre usted.

¿Tu padre? — preguntó sin entender. Aparecieron varias imágenes en su mente, se tapó los ojos, tratando de detener los recuerdos — Pe… tra — tartamudeó su nombre, la sostuvo por los hombros y la miró a los ojos — ¿cómo? — Estaba confundió, no podía ordenar las palabras — Lo siento — fue lo único que pudo decir.

Ella le sonrió tiernamente — no tiene nada de que disculparse, capitán — pasó su mano por su mejilla — debe volver con ella y deje de cometer imprudencias — le dijo y lo abrazó, susurró unas palabras en su oído y lo empujó hacia la cama.

Todo se oscureció a su alrededor.

Se despertó en su cama y se sentó inmediatamente, se mareó brevemente.

— Mierda — soltó apoyando su cabeza en su rodilla.

— Es muy temprano para maldecir — le dijo una voz sentada al lado de la cama.

— Calla, tres ojos — le contestó. Levantó la mirada y observó el lugar donde estaba, era su habitación — ¿cómo llegué aquí?

— Jean y Eren te cargaron — le respondió — a pesar de ser más pequeño que yo, pesas más — rio ante la mirada asesina — parece que te enfermaste.

— Soñé con ella — le comentó, desviando la mirada, se sentía culpable por verla en sueños. Hanji no le contestó — la última vez que enfermé.

— Recuerdo que Erwin me comentó eso — se rascó la barbilla — fue cuando cabalgaste todo un día en lluvia — lo miró con cierta nostalgia — Mike te cargó todo el camino, lástima que Moblit no estuviese ahí, podría haber sacado un buen dibujo de eso.

— Tsk — chasqueó la lengua — no es el tema, tres ojos — era difícil hablar del tema y más con ella — sobre el sueño…

— Esta bien que la recuerdes — le cortó — ella estuvo antes que yo — le sonrió — yo hay veces sueño con Bean y Sawney, los buenos momentos que vivimos juntos — suspiró melancólica.

— No me interrumpas —le exigió, ella parpadeó pero no dijo nada — Petra dijo — no deseaba decirlo, pero sentía que se lo debía — que se alegraba de vernos juntos — estaba sonrojado — no deberíamos esperar tanto.

Hanji se levantó de su asiento y se acomodó en la cama — no podíamos hacerlo contigo inconsciente — le soltó — pero si debemos respetar su decisión, podemos hacerlo ahora.

Levi le dio un suave coscorrón — no digas estupideces — tenía el ceño fruncido — hablo de que podrías mudarte a mi habitación — lo dijo tan rápido que hasta él se sorprendió — no tienes nada de comida, maldita tres ojos, como quieres que me recupere — cambió de tema sonrojado.

Ella sonrió — Sasha preparó una sopa con sapos y caracoles, tenía buen sabor pero no creo que sea ideal para ti — se sentó en la cama — Eren está preparando algo.

Levi observó su habitación evitando los ojos de ella — ¡que mierda has hecho! — Todo el lugar estaba desordenado y con varios papeles en el suelo — tres ojos de mierda, has ensuciado todo el lugar — exclamó enfurecido.

Ella lo abrazó y se tumbó a la cama — descansemos por un día de la limpieza —le pidió, mientras sobaba su mejilla con la de él. Miró su rostro y observó un semblante sombrío — vas a limpiar, ¿verdad?

Él se deshizo del abrazo — levántate, limpiarás antes que te asesine — le amenazó fríamente. Ella le dio la espalda y se tapó con la frazada — ordena mi habitación, tuerta de mierda — demandó con la cuchilla de su equipo tridimensional, apuntándola.

Hanji se desperezó, se sobó la cabeza, se estiró, exhaló y comenzó a levantar los papeles del suelo.

* * *

 **Seguiré con mi pareja favorita.**

 **Mi primera pareja favorita fue LevixPetra, hasta que Isayama me hizo estrellar con la dura realidad de no encariñarme mucho con alguno de sus personajes. Quise hacer un poco de ese ship, aunque creo que aquí si salieron un poco OC.**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Gracias todxs por sus huellitas: Bri 17, AnnaBlackAndrackBradbury y a Sophie, por tan bellos rws que me han dejado. Muchas gracias chicas. Y a todos lo que leen, muchas gracias de darle un tiempito a estos one-shots.**

 **Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico que se haya escapado.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, todo sus personajes son creaciones de Isayama –san**

* * *

 **5.**

— Comandante, ya llegamos — le indicó el soldado detrás de ella — debemos acampar afuera de la ciudad para no llamar su atención.

— ¡Pero debemos llamar su atención, Moblit! — exclamó extasiada — debe saber que estamos aquí por él.

Moblit movió la cabeza en señal de rechazo — no debe exponerse, comandante Hange — le refutó — no sabemos si es seguro, puede atacarnos.

—Según lo que hemos investigado, son una colonia pacifica — le indicó sacando sus apuntes — Mike — llamó a otro soldado — lo puedes oler.

Mike le enseñó el pulgar en señal de aprobación — están en todo el aire, parece que son varios.

Hange sonrió, se acomodó sus lentes — ¡Vampiros, vengan a conversar! — gritó en dirección de la aldea.

Moblit se asustó y le tapó la boca, observó por todos lados — comandante, por favor, no haga que nos coman a todos — le pidió susurrando, aterrado por la idea de un ataque sorpresa.

— Me acercaré al palacio — le indicó maravillada con la idea, mientras luchaba con el agarre de Moblit — conversaré con ellos y si puedo atraparé otro más para investigarlo de cerca — comentaba ensimismada. — Podremos saber más sobre sus hábitos alimenticios o sus horas de dormir — zarandeó a Moblit emocionada — podremos saber cómo se reproducen — lo soltó sin previo aviso, haciendo que este se golpease la espalda con el suelo.

— Comandante — le rogó más aterrado, levantándose y sacudiendo el polvo en su ropa — iremos mañana, descanse por favor.

— Tienes razón — le dijo, Moblit sonrió aliviado — no puedo ir sin mis notas — se dirigió a su caballo a buscarlas.

Moblit suspiró no había forma que le haga cambiar de opinión — alistaré mis cosas para marchar, comandante, por favor espéreme — le pidió.

Hange no le respondió mientras buscaba en su maleta sus notas de investigación.

Los humanos vivían en constante lucha contra la raza de los vampiros. No sé sabía cómo habían aparecido en el mundo ni como comenzaron la lucha entre las dos razas. Se decía que los vampiros atacaban sin razón a los humanos, alimentándose de ellos y transformándolos en sus sirvientes, provocando pestes y arrasando poblados. Desde esa premisa, muchos escuadrones de soldados dispuestos a dar su vida por la corona se formaron para luchar contra ellos, pero la diferencia de fuerza hacia que hubiese más baja en el lado de los humanos que en la de los vampiros.

Hange tenía una idea diferente sobre ellos, desde que llegó al puesto de comandante, su escuadrón había tomado el lado investigativo. Buscaba la comunicación con ellos, entenderlos.

Había tenido la oportunidad de capturar a dos especímenes y poder someterlos a varios experimentos y también conversar con ellos. Gracias a estos, supo del castillo al que iba a ingresar y sobre el Vampiro que estaba buscando. Un espécimen raro ya que prefería vivir alejado de los humanos y no atacaba a nadie a menos que lo provocaran.

Desde que supo de él, quiso conocerlo, experimentar con él. Su meta era él.

— Moblit, apresúrate — le ordenó — debemos llegar antes del anochecer — quiero verlos entrar en su actividad nocturna — mencionó totalmente sonrojada.

Moblit exhaló profundamente, estaba preocupado. Creía que iban a una muerte segura.

El castillo quedaba alejado de la aldea abandonada. Cuando llegaron, observaron su majestuosidad, a pesar del tiempo, el lugar se encontraba totalmente conservado y limpio por afuera, al ingresar notaron todo ordenado. Ningún signo de polvo había en su interior.

Hange exclamó por la sorpresa y rio emocionada — Moblit, rápido dibuja el lugar — le ordenó en voz alta, entregándole un cuadernillo y lápices — no se parece a los anteriores lugares que hemos ido.

— Comandante, no hable en voz alta, pueden escucharnos — le reprendió. Estaba preocupado por los habitantes del castillo.

Hange le hizo poco caso y siguió caminando por el gran salón — ¿Dónde estarán? — Se preguntó — ¡Hey, Vampiro Levi, quiero conversar! — gritó por todo el lugar. Moblit saltó aterrado por el accionar de su superior — ¡Somos dos sangres fresca para usted!

Moblit jaló de ella para que esquivaba un ataque — Comandante, no haga eso — le recriminó sacando su arma y apuntando hacia donde el ser se posó.

— ¡Una vampiresa! — Exclamó extasiada sin hacerle caso a su soldado — ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Trató de acercarse a ella, pero el agarre de Moblit a su chaqueta se lo impidió.

Ella la miraba furiosamente, intentó atacarla de nuevo, pero Hange fue más veloz y la esquivó. Desenvainó su espada y la apuntó hacia ella. La vampiresa volvió al ataque pero no pudo acercarse por los disparos de Moblit y la defensa de Hange, gruñó y se posó en la parte alta de la pared.

— ¡¿Qué hicieron con Eren?! — Preguntó furiosa.

— ¿Eren? — No entendió inmediatamente la pregunta, luego sonrió — el vampiro que atrapamos hace seis meses, es muy colaborador — le respondió acentuando su sonrisa — nos contó de esta colonia — se acomodó sus lentes — está en nuestro campamento ahora — le indicó — podemos ir a verlo todos juntos — la invitó con los brazos abiertos.

— Comandante — exclamó escandalizado por la oferta despreocupada que le hacía a la vampiresa — puede acabar con nosotros si le da tanta información.

Ella parpadeó — puede ser — soltó sin darle importancia — ¿Qué dices? — Le preguntó de nuevo a ella, ante la cara de sorpresa de Moblit — podemos ir todos y tomar unas tazas de té.

— Eren — murmuró la vampiresa, bajando la guardia.

Moblit aprovechó para disparar contra ella, pero la bala fue detenida por otro vampiro que apareció de la nada.

— Mikasa, cuida tu guardia — le recordó el otro — Largo de aquí, si no desean ser nuestros alimentos — le ordenó fulminándolos con la mirada.

A Hange le brilló los ojos al ver aparecer al vampiro — Levi — exclamó embelesada — el Conde Levi — rio — te he estado buscando largo tiempo — le indicó.

Levi se movió hacía ella, quedando frente a frente — ¿Quieres morir, Humana? — le preguntó con desdén.

Hange lo observó unos momentos, se encorvó levemente para verle el rostro, luego lo rodeó, haciendo que este se molestara más. Quiso golpearla, pero ella esquivó su puño haciendo que Levi se sorprendiese por su agilidad — eres bajito — soltó — más de lo que imaginaba — sonrió y comenzó a palparlo diferentes partes del dorso, abdomen y brazos— escondes un cuerpo bien formado en toda esa ropa — siguió hablando sin notar como la furia aumentaba en el vampiro.

Levi la empujó contra el suelo — ¡Maldita cuatro ojos! — Le gritó — ¡largo de aquí o haré que mis compañeros te coman!

— Si tienen hambre pueden probar a Moblit — les dijo señalando a su soldado, quien se aterrorizó por lo que decía — pero no lo maten.

— ¿Podemos? — Preguntó una voz femenina desde la oscuridad — tengo hambre.

— Tu siempre tienes hambre, Sasha — le resondró otra voz — sabes que no tomamos sangre humana.

Mikasa se acercó a Levi — tienen a Eren, debemos rescatarlo — le exigió

Levi la detuvo — calla, según estos humanos esta bien — trató de calmarla — no pareciera que mintiesen.

Hange sonrió — está muy bien — confirmó — es un gran compañero junto con su amigo Armin. Ambos son de gran ayuda a mi investigación — informó — su poder de regeneración es grandiosa.

Mikasa intentó atacarla, pero Moblit la apuntó con su arma a la frente — comandante, vámonos, ha soltado mucha información — le rogó, no quería ser comida de vampiros.

Hange cambió su rostro a uno totalmente serio — he venido a discutir algo importante contigo, Levi — le indicó.

Levi empujó a Mikasa para que retrocediera, antes que ella replicase, el preguntó — ¿Qué es tan importante que arriesgas tu vida, cuatro ojos? — Preguntó intrigado.

Hange seguía con su semblante serio — te propongo mi apoyo para la liberación de Erwin — le dijo — sé que ha sido capturado por la Realeza y piensan utilizarlo para sus propósitos — le informó — también sé que esta lucha la comenzaron los Fritz y ustedes están protegiendo a la verdadera reina, Historia Reiss — posó sus brazos detrás de ella — tengo toda la información necesaria para realizar el rescate de Erwin — Levi la observó sorprendido por lo que decía, la estudió para saber si mentía o no — he dado órdenes para que al anochecer liberen a sus camaradas — le reveló.

Levi sonrió de lado — también sabrás que Historia comparte los genes vampiros — le reveló — por lo que es difícil que los tontos humanos la acepten como su reina — le dijo sonriendo de lado — debo reconocer que tienes agallas, cuatro ojos.

Hange rio — ¿te someterás a mis experimentos? — Le preguntó entusiasmada.

—No — contestó rápidamente.

Ella realizó un puchero — algunos pueden ser realmente satisfactorios — le comentó con cierto brillo en sus ojos — hay ciertas experiencias que no han pasado Armin y Eren por lo que no he podido hacer ciertas indagaciones al respecto — comentó — pero contigo estoy segura no reprimiré ningún experimento — soltó acercando su rostro al de él.

Levi saltó hacia atrás, creando espacio entre ellos — cuatro ojos de mierda, largo de mi castillo — la echó furioso.

Hange rio por su acción — vendremos más tarde — le indicó sin importarle la mirada de odio que le lanzaba Levi — Moblit, hoy dormiremos bajo techo — le comentó a su subordinado — volveré con mis soldados, Conde — dijo — traeremos té y reservas de sangre fresca de ganado — le sonrió — tenemos de su favorita — trató de acercarse nuevamente a él, pero este la detuvo con su mano en la cara de ella — si no se sacia puede probarme.

— Cuatro ojos de mierda — exclamó ante las risas de ellas, provocando que él la empuje y ella caiga al suelo.

Hange se levantó y se marchó casi saltando de la alegría y jalando a Moblit.

— ¿Aceptaremos su ingreso? — Preguntó Mikasa, anonadada por no escuchar una negativa de su líder.

— Traerán a Eren — le contestó —además, esa humana es bastante intrigante — contestó observando por donde se marchaban los humanos, sonrió levemente. Parecía que iba a tener un poco de diversión en ese lugar tan monótono — limpien todo — les ordenó a los demás.

— Otra vez — sonó la queja de Sasha en la oscuridad.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a todxs lxs que han dejado huellita con sus rws, muchas gracias a: Bri 17, x3(Anna Bradbury** ) **, Srta. Sophie Brief y a todxs lxs anónimxs. Me alegra mucho que les esté gustando estas pequeñas historias.**

 **Muy agradecida a lxs que sólo leen, gracias por darse su tiempito en estos shots.**

 **Este Shot salió más largo que sus predecesores y creo que no quedó muy Levihan, quizás lo continúe más adelante, para que la pareja se conozca mejor jejeje, todavía tengo muchas ideas para una continuación. Por ahora tengo otro que quizás haga cambiar la categoría del fic XDXD, veremos, primero debo terminarlo.**

 **Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico que se haya escapado.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, todo sus personajes son creaciones de Isayama –san**

* * *

 **6.**

— Así que Shadis — siseó sombríamente mientras ingresaba a la habitación de ella

— Uhmm — soltó sin entender lo que decía, dejó su libro en la mesa y observó el semblante de él — tienes una mirada rara, Levi, ¿sigues sin dormir bien? — Preguntó — ¿te cayó mal la comida?

— Maldita cuatro ojos — le gruño — ese comentario me ha estado molestando todo el día — se acercó amenazadoramente — explícate — Le exigió

Hange tardó en entender lo que quería su compañero. Soltó una carcajada – ¿estas celoso? — preguntó sonriendo adulada.

— No digas tonterías, cuatro ojos de mierda – exclamó molesto – Eres una molestia.

Hange rio de sus insultos – Shadis fue un buen comandante — comentó sonriendo — hubo un tiempo en que tenía un gran cabello.

—Cuatro ojos de mierda – le volvió a insultar.

Se acercó a ella y la jaló del cuello de su blusa, la acercó a su rostro y la beso rudamente. Antes que ella dijese algo por la sorpresa, la empujó hacia la cama y se posicionó sobre ella. Ató las manos de ella a la cabecera de la cama.

Hange sonrió extasiada — lo haremos rudo está esta vez – comentó con un brillo que aumentaba en sus ojos.

— Cállate — le exigió y ella rio — deja de hablar — y la besó con rudeza.

Ella correspondió el beso, a pesar que no tenía las manos libres, enlazó con sus piernas a la altura de la cadera de Levi para evitar que se aleje de ella. Profundizó el beso ingresando su lengua a la boca de él, buscando su lengua. Mientras el beso se volvía cada vez más apasionado, ella movía su cadera, frotándose con la entrepierna de Levi. Él la empujó contra la cama, pero ella no deshizo el agarre y lo jaló haciendo que caiga sobre ella.

— Hange — gruñó sonrojado — olvidarás ese nombre — le dijo decisivo.

— Es un reto bastante divertido — soltó ella y le mordió el labio inferior.

— Tsk — chasqueó la lengua cuando se separó de ella — estás loca.

Levi le desabotonó la blusa, y comenzó un descenso de besos desde su cuello hasta los senos de ella. Comenzó por el de la izquierda, mordisqueándolo, haciendo que ella arqueara su cuerpo, aprisionó el pezón entre sus labios y jugueteó con su lengua. Sonrió al escuchar su nombre salir de la boca de ella.

Ella seguía con el vaivén de cadera, lo sentía duro debajo de su pantalón, deseaba quitárselo para poder sentirlo dentro, pero sus manos atadas le impedían tomar alguna acción. Anudó más sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de él, quería sentirlo más cerca.

— No puedes quedarte quieta, ¿verdad? — Le dijo roncamente, los movimientos de ella lo estaban desesperando.

Ella sonrió y sacudió su cabeza, algunos cabellos estaban en su rostro — estoy tan húmeda que te deslizarás sin problemas — le comentó.

Él se sonrojó por el comentario — dices cosas innecesarias — le dijo en modo de reclamo y la volvió a besar. Ella rio en la boca de él.

Levi comenzó a quitarle el pantalón a ella, bufó al encontrar molesto la correa. Ella sonrió — te podría dar una mano — comentó — el ex comandante… ¡Auch! — Se quejó cuando el rompió la correa y de un tirón le sacó el pantalón y la ropa interior — no deberías ser tan rudo — hizo un puchero.

— Hablas demasiado — le dijo mientras se retiraba su pantalón.

— Aunque entre el dolor y el placer hay una línea delgada difícil de observar — hablaba sin hacerle mucho caso a su queja — hay placeres dolorosos — gimió fuertemente ni bien sintió a Levi ingresar dentro de ella de una embestida.

— Te dije que te callaras — le ordenó — o te morderás la lengua — le sonrió lateralmente.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y elevó su rostro para poder besarlo — si me callará no escucharías mis gemidos — lo besó y succionó su labio — te fascina escucharme gritar tu nombre.

Levi simplemente sonrió y comenzó a moverse dentro de ella. Era verdad que le encantaba escuchar su nombre en la boca de ella, pero no se lo iba a confirmar.

Hange se arqueaba de placer cada vez que él la embestía con fuerza, el no poder mover las manos le daba un placer adicional al acto en ese momento. Ella al ser generalmente la que buscaba esos momentos, sentirse incapacitada ahora era como muchas de sus fantasías cumplidas. Quizás debería mencionar más a menudo el nombre de su ex comandante. Sonrió por esa deducción. Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada mas, su clímax se acercaba y volvió a envolver sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de él, necesitaba sentirlo totalmente dentro de ella.

— ¡Levi! — Gritó su nombre — no te salgas — le indicó entre jadeos.

— Hange — gruñó su nombre en su oreja y mordió su cuello. Ella soltó un suspiro de satisfacción.

Salió lentamente de ella y se acostó a su lado. Cerró sus ojos, sonriendo, no podía creer que un simple comentario de otra persona lo hubiese puesto de esa forma. Quizás debería controlarse la próxima vez. No pudo seguir pensando ya que sintió un peso encima de él.

— ¿Qué diablos haces? — se quejó al verla sentada encima de él.

— Me gustó lo anterior — le sonrió macabramente — pero me gusta tenerte debajo de mi — bajó su mano hasta el miembro de él — me encanta que reacciones rápidamente a mi cuerpo — y lo dirigió a su entrada.

Levi entrecerró la boca para no gemir tan fuerte, posó sus manos en la cadera de ella para dirigir la velocidad que ella mantenía, verla de esa forma y escucharla era demasiado placer para él — contrólate a todo el edificio te escuchara — le dijo entre jadeos y gemidos a medio salir.

Ella rio fuertemente y lo besó.

Armin y Eren eran incapaces de mirarla a los ojos — ¿sucede algo? — les preguntó curiosamente — parece que no han dormido bien — les comentó.

Ambos se observaron y sus miradas se ensombrecieron — Parece muy entusiasmada a pesar que… — Eren tosió y volteó el rostro — no durmió toda la noche — murmuró totalmente avergonzando.

Hange rio y se acercó a él abrazándolo de costado — los inspiré también— se acomodó sus lentes. Eren trató de zafarse de su agarre, pero ella lo aprisionó, Armin se alejó lentamente de ellos— el mañana es incierto, Eren, nadie sabe si podremos regresar de esta expedición — apretó más su agarre, casi ahorcándolo — debemos vivir nuestra vida al máximo — continuó con su discurso, sin observar la coloración azulesca que aparecía en el rostro de su soldado.

— Cuatro ojos — escuchó la voz de Levi detrás de ella — deja al mocoso en paz o lo mataras.

Hange observó a Eren y lo soltó. El adolescente cayó al piso tosiendo fuertemente. — Gracias, capitán — dijo el chico cuando pudo hablar.

— Cámbiense, saldremos en media hora — les dijo secamente — Hange, Erwin quiere vernos.

— Lo vi hace unos minutos — comentó ella, pero la mirada severa de él la calló — últimos detalles antes de salir — murmuró cantarinamente.

Los jóvenes volvieron a verse cansadamente, querían salir de la muralla cuanto antes.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a todxs lxs que han dejado huellita con sus rws, muchas gracias a: Srta. Sophie Brief, -Chan X3.**

 **Muy agradecida a lxs que sólo leen, gracias por darse su tiempito en estos shots.**

 **Y por fin pude publicar el lemonoso XDXD, me da un poco de vergüenza leerlo publicado.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, no soy buena con los lemons, pero seguiré en el intento.**

 **Hasta la próxima**

 **Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico que se haya escapado.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, todo sus personajes son creaciones de Isayama –san**

* * *

 **7.**

Agarró el libro antes que tocase el suelo, la observó dormir encima de su mano que estaba apoyada en la mesa. Ella se tambaleó a ambos lados y la detuvo antes que cayese.

— Lo siento, Levi — dijo ella, sobándose los ojos — debo estar cansada, iré a mi habitación.

Él la sujeto del brazo antes que ella saliera de su habitación — puedes dormir en mi cama — le ofreció — aún me falta terminar algunos informes, luego podemos dormir juntos.

Ella sonrió melancólicamente — no puedo — se excusó — voy a la habitación de Moblit — indicó, él hizo una mueca de disgusto — quiero recoger algunos apuntes y libros que le di a guardar. — Se deshizo del agarre y salió antes que él replicara.

Al día siguiente trató de hablar con ella, pero Hange se encerró en la habitación de Moblit con la excusa de buscar sus apuntes y libros. Se molestó con ella por eso y no hablaron en las comidas, pero si se sentaron juntos como era costumbre.

Los ánimos en la mesa no eran buenos, eran tan pocos que cabían en una sola mesa del comedor. La observó ensimismada en unos cuadernos de ella, anotando y releyendo lo que apuntaba, pronto le darían el cargo de comandante, pronto ella dirigiría las exploraciones, bufó molesto y preocupado.

Caminó decidió a la habitación de ella, necesitaban hablar. Ingresó sin hacer ruido y la encontró en su escritorio, concentrada en su lectura. Se acercó cautelosamente, pero ella se dio cuenta de su presencia y volteó a verlo.

— No deberías entrar así a mi habitación — le dijo regresando a su libro — conozco bien tus pasos, Levi — le sonrió.

Él intentó posar su mano en su hombro, pero ella lo detuvo — no me toques —le pidió.

Él frunció el entrecejo y cruzó los brazos — ¿Qué mierda te pasa? — Le preguntó ofuscado.

Ella volteó el rostro, algunas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos. Él relajó su entrecejo, pero se mordió la lengua antes de pedir perdón por sus palabras. — No quiero que me veas así — le respondió quedamente — los brazos de él perdieron fuerza, deshaciendo el cruce y cayeron a ambos lados — las quemaduras aún no se van — indicó sollozando y abrazándose.

Levi se acercó más a ella, tiró de su brazo, haciendo que ella se levantase de un golpe y la abrazó fuertemente. Besó su frente y acunó el rostro de ella en su cuello. Ella lloró fuertemente y se aferró a su pecho.

— Siempre serás, mi maldita cuatro ojos — soltó cerca del oído de ella, provocando una carcajada por parte de ella — no me importa cómo te encuentres, siempre serás perfecta para mí — la abrazó más fuerte — por eso, siempre regresa a mí, por favor — terminó con un murmullo.

Hange lloró más fuerte en el hombro de él, liberando todo el dolor y dudas que tenía sobre ella. Cuando se calmó, levantó el rostro, se acomodó sus lentes y le besó dulcemente en los labios.

— Mañana tenemos presentación ante Historia — mencionó sonriente como siempre.

— Maldita mocosa, pidió que liberemos a Eren y Mikasa de su encierro — torció el labio en desacuerdo.

Hange rió — ya pensabas liberarlos — replicó — deseo comenzar mis pruebas con ellos — confesó — tengo tantas teorías, quiero saber cuántas veces puede transformarse Armin — se liberó de los brazos de él y regresó a su escritorio, buscando sus apuntes — su titán será tan grande como el de Bertholdt — parloteaba mientras recogía algunas hojas dispersas — ¿podrá endurecerse? ¿Armin tendrá los recuerdos de él? — Seguía con sus preguntas ignorando a Levi — ¿Quizás podremos saber más de ellos?

— Demasiada atención a un mocoso — replicó Levi, atrapándola entre el escritorio y él — no debes extralimitarte — le recordó — necesitas descanso y relajarte — opinó mientras metía su mano debajo de la blusa de ella.

Hange dio un respingo al sentirlo tan pegado a ella, sonrió y volteó el rostro capturando los labios de él, lo besó apasionadamente, mordiéndole el labio inferior al terminar el beso — parece que tendré que investigar este endurecimiento — soltó sonriendo.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a todxs lxs que han dejado sus rws, muchas gracias a: Saori Bell, Bri 17, Srta. Sophie Brief y al anónimx. Muchas gracias por dejar su huellita.**

 **Muy agradecida a lxs que sólo leen, gracias por darse su tiempito en estos shots.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta la próxima**

 **Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico que se haya escapado.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, todo sus personajes son creaciones de Isayama –san**

* * *

 **8.**

 **Día 1.**

— ¡Levi! — Gritaba por los pasillos — encontré un animal en el objeto de la playa — lo puso cerca de la cara del capitán cuando lo encontró — miras sus patas, son demasiado grandes para su cuerpo — mencionó.

— Quita esa cosa de mi cara, Hange — gruñó distanciando su rostro del crustáceo — te dije que no tocaras eso.

Hange elevó al crustáceo por los aires y lo acercó a su rostro, casi dejando que este tocara sus rostro con sus patas — es inofensivo — rió — lo llamé Bean — volvió saltando a su laboratorio.

 **Día 3.**

— ¡Levi! — Gritó sollozando por el pasillo — Bean murió — lloró escandalosamente en el hombro de su compañero — no soportó estar un día entero en agua dulce — se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su blusa — no te preocupes, Bean, tus compañeros lucharán por ti — se volvió a marchar, dejando a Levi con un dolor de cabeza.

 **Día 5.**

— Que huele tan mal — se quejó Jean en la cocina, estaba preparando la cena con sus compañeros — Sasha, tenías que botar la basura — le reclamó a su amiga, mientras buscaba la bolsa con la mirada.

Sasha no tuvo tiempo de replicar.

— Hola chicos — los saludó Hange ingresando a la cocina — alimentaré a Moblit con lechuga y pollo deshilachado — mencionó señalando al cangrejo que sostenía en su mano — estoy segura que le gustara el pollo — tomó una pierna del ave y salió canturreando.

— Esto se está saliendo de control — dijo Connie.

— ¿Dónde está Armin? — Preguntó Eren.

Los demás se observaron entre ellos sin saber la respuesta.

 **Día 8.**

— ¡Capitán! — Tocó desesperado la puerta de la oficina de Levi — ¡capitán! — Cayó al suelo cuando este abrió — la comandante esta fuera de sí.

Levi frunció el ceño — nunca ha estado cuerda — indicó, frunció la nariz — apestas — soltó con desprecio — como osas aparecer con ese olor ante mí, ¡Largo! — lo echó.

— Espere — suplicó — la comandante ha robado mis libros de historia — le comunicó — y está investigando con unos cangrejos que encontró en la playa —contó — me ha tenido cautivo por dos días en su laboratorio, analizándolos, creo que uno me mordió — le enseño la mano herida e hinchada — necesito ayuda médica.

Levi lo miró molesto — ¿Estuviste encerrado dos días con Hange? — Siseó con peligrosidad elevando a Armin por el cuello de su camisa, pero soltándolo unos segundos después de percibir su olor de nuevo.

— ¿Eh? — Armin no entendió el enojo en las palabras de su capitán — estoy escapando de la comandante, capitán, por favor no le diga que me ha visto — le suplicó — iré a esconder en el cuarto de Mikasa.

El soldado se levantó del suelo y se marchó rápidamente por el pasillo. Levi miró que ambos lados del pasillo estuviesen vacíos. Caminó con pasos rápidos hacia el "laboratorio" de la comandante, al llegar ingresó sin avisar, observó todo el lugar, los estantes tenían envases con líquidos de diferentes colores, en la mesa había varias peceras con los cangrejos mencionados por Armin, algunos de estos estaban en la mesa inmóviles y tapados por pequeñas telas blancas. Todo ese desorden lo estaba enfureciendo, más el olor que despedía de la habitación.

— ¡Hange! — Gritó por el lugar — ¡Hange! — No la encontraba por el lugar, pero antes de volver a gritar ella salió debajo de la mesa — ¿Qué mierda haces? — le preguntó furioso.

— Hola Levi — lo saludó amenamente — no encuentro a Armin, teníamos un experimento que realizar con Junichi — se acomodó los lentes — ¿No quieres ayudarme? — Le preguntó sonriéndole y gateando hacia él.

Levi la detuvo con su pie en el rosto en ella — apestas peor que los cerdos — le insultó — ¿hace cuánto que no te bañas? — Preguntó con desdén.

Hange trató de seguir avanzando pero el pie de él le imposibilitaba — más de una semana, creo — sonrió — los pequeños son bastantes enérgicos, es imposible dejarlos solos — señaló la mesa con los acuarios.

— Tsk — chasqueó la lengua — tomaras una ducha — le ordenó — no apestaras el cuartel — indicó.

— Todavía falta jugar con Junichi — le recordó Hange — no podemos dejarlo solo.

— Me importa una mierda — la jaló del cuello de su bata y la arrastró por el pasillo hacia su cuarto.

A pesar de ir a paso rápido, Levi se fijaba si es que los pasillos estuviesen vacíos antes de caminar por ellos. Llegaron a la habitación de él, la lanzó a la bañera y abrió el grifo del agua fría.

— ¡Esta helada! — Se quejó — se más amable con tu comandante.

— No te quejes, maldita tres ojos — le replicó y abrió el grifo de agua caliente.

Le retiró los lentes y soltó el cabello de ella, tomó un poco de shampoo y comenzó a lavarle el cabello.

— No seas tan brusco — hizo un puchero y le lanzó un poco de agua al rostro, riendo por la mirada asesina que le lanzó. Levantó su rostro, acercándolo hacia Levi — ¿Por qué no ingresas a la bañera conmigo? — Le sonrió seductoramente.

Levi se sonrojó y alejó el rostro de ella con su mano — no ingresaré a esa espantosa agua — Hange frunció levemente el entrecejo, elevó sus manos y jaló el rostro de él, acercándolo hacia ella y besándolo de sorpresa. Rió ante el rostro totalmente sonrojado de él.

Levi gruñó por las risas de ella y sin previo aviso hundió su cabeza dentro del agua y retiró su mano inmediatamente — maldita loca, no hagas cosas innecesarias — se levantó y caminó hacia la habitación — buscaré una toalla, termina de lavarte — le ordenó.

Hange solo sonrió y terminó de bañarse. Salió de la bañera y caminó hacia la habitación.

— ¡¿Qué mierda haces?! — Gritó Levi molesto — estas mojando todo el piso — le lanzó la toalla — sécate e ingresa a la cama — le ordenó — pescaras un resfriado si no te abrigas.

Hange se secó y se vistió, ingresó a la cama y sobó su rostro contra la almohada — extrañaba tu olor — soltó, bostezando.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a todxs lxs que han dejado huellita con sus rws, muchas gracias a: Srta. Sophie Brief, Bri y f. Sofy** **-Chan X3.**

 **Muy agradecida a lxs que sólo leen, gracias por darse su tiempito en estos shots.**

 **Y este shot salió de una conversación de que Levi bañaba a Hange, así que va dedicado a Sophie y a Bri, espero que le guste, lindas.**

 **Todavía sigo madurando tu idea, f. Sofy.**

 **Hasta la próxima**

 **Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico que se haya escapado**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, todo sus personajes son creaciones de Isayama –san**

* * *

 **9.**

Buscó su llave en sus bolsillos, era difícil con las manos llenas, llevaba varias cajas y bolsas. Después de unos minutos de lucha por mantener en equilibrio las cajas, logró abrir la puerta de su departamento. Dejó todo en el sofá más cercano y se sentó en el otro.

Suspiró cansadamente, sacó su lista de su bolsillo y comenzó a revisarla por si se había olvidado algo. Luego la arrugó y la lanzó al suelo.

Estaba aburrida, Levi llegaría dentro de una hora para el almuerzo y ella había comprado pizza por lo que no tendría que intentar cocinar. Observó las cajas que había cargado, en ellas tenía un par de trajes nuevos y luego miró el vestido de novia de Mikasa, quien le había pedido que lo recogiese porque no iba a tener tiempo en todo el día. Además, ella había ofrecido que se cambiase en su departamento.

Su curiosidad pudo más, no iba hacer nada raro, no para ella. Sacó el vestido de la bolsa, era nuevo, sintió la seda recorrer sus dedos. Jadeó emocionada, era demasiado suave para el tacto. Necesitaba sentirlo en todo su cuerpo, corrió hacia su habitación, canturreando.

Levi abrió la puerta del departamento, había logrado salir temprano del hospital. Odiaba cuando llegaban muchas emergencias, por suerte pudo terminar los ingresos antes que llegara su reemplazo, y así salir a su hora. Suspiró cansado, deseaba tomar un baño inmediatamente, odiaba el olor del hospital impregnado en sus ropas.

Pero al ingresar, soltó su maletín por la sorpresa que tuvo al ver la escena que vislumbró en la sala. Parpadeó perplejo, creyendo que tenía una alucinación por el cansancio.

— Hange — la llamó quedamente — Hange — pudo pronunciar el nombre de su pareja un poco más fuerte.

Ella volteó al verlo parado en la puerta sosteniéndose del pomo de esta, le sonrió — creí que demorarías — comentó sueltamente — compré pizza para el almuerzo.

— ¿Qué carajos llevas puesto? — No tenía otra forma de preguntar, totalmente pasmado, su mente estaba en blanco.

Hange lo observó y luego se miró, sonrió perversamente — es un vestido de novia — comentó tratando de sonar inocentemente — es demasiado suave, tenía que sentirlo en todo mi cuerpo — le indicó.

Levi frunció el ceño, recogió su maletín e ingresó al departamento — si Mikasa te ve podría matarte — le recordó, sentándose en el sillón en frente a ella.

— No tiene por qué enterarse — le dijo sonriendo y acomodándose sus lentes — ¡su textura es divina! — Exclamó mientras pasaba los guantes por su rostro — te da una sensación de frescura.

Levi se preparó un té y regresó a su asiento, siguió observando como su pareja seguía restregándose el vestido por su cuerpo, se acostaba en la alfombra y rodaba sobre ella mientras reía y sonreía extrañamente. Después, ella comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la sala.

Levi la observaba a medio sonreír, cuando estuvo cerca de él, la jaló de la muñeca haciendo que cayera sobre sus piernas. Ambos se sonrieron.

— Siente el vestido, Levi — pasó su mano enguantada por la mejilla de él — es demasiado suave para este mundo — suspiró y se estiró, desperezándose.

Levi dejó su taza en la mesita — ¿también deseas vestir eso? — Le preguntó ligeramente sonrojado.

Hange lo observó divertida, parpadeó un par de veces, se acomodó en las pierna de él — ¿me estas proponiendo matrimonio? — Quería estar segura de lo que él había dicho.

Chasqueó la lengua y volteó el rostro — si tú deseas.

Hange se levantó sorprendida — el vestido me encanta — comentó — pero no somos de matrimonio, Levi — respondió — no es nuestro estilo.

Levi le sonrió — te ves bien, cuatro ojos — la halagó.

Ella le sonrió sonrojada —solo tengo el vestido puesto — soltó — nada más que el vestido — recalcó aumentando su sonrisa.

Levi la sentó sobre él y palpó que decía la verdad. Sonrió ante la idea de ella y se levantó cargándola, para acomodarla en el sofá que estaba cerca, pero antes que cualquier acción comenzara, escucharon golpes en la puerta. No quisieron hacer caso al visitante y siguieron con su cometido.

— ¡Hange, abre la puerta! — Escucharon los gritos — ¡te he visto! — Soltó con una voz amenazante.

— Mierda — soltó Levi, no tendría diversión.

— La novia va a matarnos, Levi — dijo Hange.

Levi levantó una ceja — tú eres quien lleva el vestido puesto — le recordó.

— Dejaras que me haga daño — soltó fingiendo dolor.

Levi volteó el rostro tratando de ignorarla, por lo que no vio cuando Hange se levantó de golpe del sofá y lo cargó sobre su hombro — huiremos hacía México — indicó corriendo hacia las escaleras de incendio.

— ¡Bájame, loca de mierda! — Le gritó furioso — simplemente devuélvele su vestido.

Hange no le hizo caso y comenzó a correr escaleras abajo cuando escuchó el crujido de su puerta rompiéndose.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a todxs lxs que han dejado huellita con sus rws, muchas gracias a: Srta. Sophie Brief, Bri, f. Sofy-Chan X3, Odette Vilandra (Griss), Nocturna, Yo**

 **Muy agradecida a lxs que sólo leen, gracias por darse su tiempito en estos shots.**

 **Y este shot fue una idea que me dio f. Sofy-chan, quería una historia sobre vestido de novia, espero que te haya gustado linda.**

 **Hasta la próxima** **.**

 **Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico que se haya escapado.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, todo sus personajes son creaciones de Isayama –san**

* * *

 **10.**

— ¡¿Brujería?! — Preguntó sorprendida — me acusaron de brujería — se rascó la mejilla, pensativa.

— Hanji, sabes cuál es la sentencia, ¿verdad? — le preguntó el comandante.

— ¡La señorita Hanji no es una bruja! — exclamó su acompañante.

Hanji rió — cálmate, Moblit — le indició — Erwin solo ha traído la noticia, no tienes por qué atacarlo.

— Al parecer tus experimentos han puesto nerviosos a los de la realeza — le reveló Erwin — desean eliminarte lo más pronto posible.

Hanji ladeó la cabeza y volteó a ver su casa — supongo que has venido a arrestarme.

— ¡Maldita cuatro ojos, no piensas decir algo a tu favor! —Levi gritó— si te llevamos presa te decapitaran mañana.

Hanji ladeó el rostro, mirando el cielo pensativa — no puedo hacer nada aquí — apoyó sus manos en su cadera — tengo que ir a la capital a defenderme.

— Srta. Hanji — exclamó horrorizado Moblit — no tendrá juicio, la van a decapitar.

— No pueden hacer una ejecución sin juicio, Moblit — le indicó tratando de calmarlo.

— El chico tiene razón — le dijo Levi — te van a decapitar.

Erwin se adelantó — la orden de arresto llegará en la noche, vendrán varios hombres a buscarte — le reveló — es tu decisión como esperarlos.

Hanji le sonrió — gracias, Erwin.

Los dos soldados montaron sus caballos y se alejaron de la casa de su amiga.

— ¡¿Por qué hicimos este viaje si no ibas a arrestarla?! — le reclamó su soldado.

— Las tropas estamos en deuda con ella — le indicó — al igual que tú, ella es una pieza clave en nuestro descubrimiento de la verdad.

Levi chasqueó la lengua — no era necesario que me trajeras.

— La realeza se siente amenazada por los descubrimientos de Hanji — le reveló — es por eso que han buscado cualquier excusa para callarla. Al parecer ha descubierto información que tenemos un falso rey — volteó a verlo — pasando las montañas hay una aldea de rebeldes, ella necesita llegar ahí.

Levi detuvo su caballo — maldito, no me estarás pidiendo que…

— Hoy no hay luna — le indicó — es lo más justo para los dos — le comentó — no tendrás que hacer más viajes furtivos.

* * *

Ingresó rápidamente a la casa, necesitaba sacarla de ahí. Gritó su nombre, pero no escuchó respuesta, se desesperó, no creía que los soldados llegaran antes que él, había tomado ventaja. Se detuvo en las escaleras, escuchó algunos crujidos de la madera. Subió de dos en dos los escalones, no tenían tiempo.

— ¡Hanji! — Gritó nuevamente — ¡Maldita cuatro ojos, ¿Dónde estás?!

Comenzó abrir todas las puertas que encontraba, hasta que dio con ella. Estaba molesto que ella lo ignorara de esa forma, tenía prisa y ella no ayudaba.

— Loca de mierda — la insultó — contéstame cuando te llamo — le reclamó.

Ella volteó y parpadeó — hola, Levi — le sonrió — no te escuché, estoy concentrada en un nuevo experimento — le enseñó lo que tenía en sus manos, haciéndole retroceder asqueado — te presento a Bean — la rana croó — es nueva en el laboratorio y le estaba presentando a Sawney y Rufus — le indicó señalando a dos ranas más.

Levi había retrocedido hasta la puerta — cuatro ojos de mierda, suelta eso — le exigió — estas apestando.

Ella se olió — estuve en el estanque por horas buscando a Bean. Eres escurridizo — le dijo a la rana sonriéndole —nos divertimos persiguiendo mosquitos.

— Hanji — trató que se enfocara en él — el ejército del rey viene hacia aquí — le comunicó.

Hanji se acomodó sus lentes con el brazo. Observó a sus dos ranas — tendrán que hacerle espacio a Bean — y metió a la tercera rana en el contenedor de ellos.

— No tenemos tiempo para tus rarezas — le apresuró — arregla lo necesario y marchémonos.

Ella observó a varios lados — ¿Dónde está Moblit? — Le preguntó.

Levi chasqueó la lengua y frunció el ceño — desmayado en la puerta — contestó de molesto — era tu cuidador — le recordó — soldado del rey.

Hanji rió — es un buen muchacho, me ayuda atrapar los alimentos de Sawney y Rufus — le comentó — tendré que despertarlo, no podemos irnos sin él.

Levi bufó molesto — no quiero espías a mi lado, coge lo que necesites y vamos, cuatro ojos — le ordenó — él no vendrá.

Hanji sonrió — ¿estás celoso? — preguntó casualmente.

Levi se sonrojó totalmente — no hay tiempo para tu estupideces, maldita bruja — soltó gruñendo — marchémonos de una vez, tenemos al ejército del rey persiguiéndonos — le recordó.

— No dejaré al muchacho para que lo torturen en un interrogatorio — le indicó, presionó su pulgar en la mejilla de él — con todo lo que hacemos no deberías estar celoso de él — le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación.

Levi bufó y le volteó el rostro, pero no la detuvo en su búsqueda del soldado. Hanji arrastró a Moblit hasta la carreta, lo subió y comenzó a sacar sus maletas de la casa, mientras que Levi preparaba a los caballos y los unía a la carreta. Gruñó al ver al muchacho desmayado.

— ¡Apúrate, gafas de mierda! — le gritó.

— Lo siento, Levi — se disculpó Hanji — Bean no quería moverse de su pecera — rió y subió a la carreta.

Comenzaron el viaje, Levi manejaba y ella se encontraba atrás, revisando que no hubiese dejado nada atrás. Cuando se internaron en el bosque, vio como varias antorchas se acercaban a su casa. Se estremeció con la idea de ser ahorcada, no era algo que deseara. Sonrió y siguió observando a sus ranas.

— ¿Señorita Hanji? — preguntó Moblit despertando — ¿a dónde vamos?

— Estamos huyendo, Moblit — le respondió despreocupadamente.

Moblit intentó levantarse, pero se dio cuenta que estaba amarrado — ¿Qué sucede?

— Eres un espía de la policía militar — le contestó Levi fríamente — no puedo dejarse con libertad.

El chico tembló asustado — Capitán, está equivocado — se defendió — ya no pertenezco a la policía militar, fue suspendido al negarme dejar a la señorita sin protección — le reveló.

— Calma, Levi — intercedió Hanji — vamos a vivir en las montañas y debemos llevarnos bien los tres — sonrió emocionada — viviremos como ermitaños, podemos decir que somos un matrimonio y Moblit es nuestro hijo — soltó.

— Es difícil que crean que soy su hijo — refutó levemente.

Hanji lo observó detenidamente, revisando su idea — si lo dices por el cabello, tienes el mismo color que Levi.

— Cállate — gruñó Levi — no viviremos en la montaña, la cruzaremos — declaró — hay una aldea de rebeldes en la cual te quedaras.

Hanji parpadeó sorprendida por la declaración, se arregló sus lentes — No creo que Bean, Rufus y Sawney soporten el viaje. Levi…

— No — le cortó.

Hanji iba a volver hablar pero la mirada dura de Levi la detuvo, suspiró y desató a Moblit. El viaje duró dos días, solo se detuvieron a comer y a descansar, al notar que fueron perseguidos por la policía. Moblit reemplazó al capitán al segundo día, detuvo la carreta cuando ya no vio más camino, se paró para observar mejor, quiso despertar al capitán pero este había dormido poco en la noche, iba a bajar, pero los caballos comenzaron agitarse, sacudiendo la carreta con fuerza. Levi y Hanji despertaron sobresaltados. Moblit se lanzó sobre el caballo tratando de calmarlo y sostener las riendas.

— ¿Quiénes son? — Preguntó una chica desde un árbol, apuntándoles con un arco — ¿Por qué llevan la cacheta del ejercito? — preguntó al notar la cacheta que cubría a Levi.

El capitán chasqueó la lengua — calla, mocosa — la retó — vengo por órdenes de Erwin.

— Erwin — preguntó un chico rubio detrás de ella — no sabemos nada del comandante.

— Deberías mostrar más respeto, mocoso — soltó Levi — toma — le lanzó un papel enrollado.

El chico lo atrapó en el aire y lo abrió, leyendo rápidamente. Observó a los tres intrusos — baja el arco, Sasha — le indicó a su compañera — llevémoslos al campamento.

— ¿Estás seguro, Armin? — preguntó dudosa.

— Traen comida — le dijo sonriéndole.

La chica observó los paquetes y sonrió.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a todxs lxs que han dejado huellita con sus rws, muchas gracias a: Nancy Cephiro, AnnaBlackAndrackBradbury, Bri 17, Srta. Sophie Brief, f. Sofy-Chan X3 y anonimx.**

 **Sobre la pregunta ¿con quién iba a casarse Mikasa en el shot anterior?, me gustaría decir que es con Jean, me agrada más el pairing JeanxMikasa, pero ustedes pueden escoger con quien desean que ella se case: Eren, Jean, Annie, Armin, etc. XD**

 **Muy agradecida a lxs que sólo leen, gracias por darse su tiempito en estos shots.**

 **Hasta la próxima** **.**

 **Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico que se haya escapado.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, todo sus personajes son creaciones de Isayama –san**

* * *

 **11.**

El clima estaba cálido, pronto comenzaría el invierno y las nevadas, por lo que esos pequeños días donde el sol se mostraba y calentaba el lugar eran agradecidos, además que no hacía tanto calor por lo que permitía a los soldados realizar sus trabajos sin agotarse rápidamente.

Levi se encontraba trabajando en su habitación, estaba terminando de redactar sus informes finales de sus últimas expediciones. Sus soldados estaban afuera haciendo sus respectivos deberes por lo que la tranquilidad del cuartel le permitía terminar sin ser molestado continuamente.

— ¡Levi! — le llamó Hanji e ingresó azotando fuertemente la puerta.

— Maldita cuatro ojos — se quejó Levi al ver que su tranquilidad había terminado — ¿Qué mierda quieres? Estoy trabajando.

Hanji lo observó sentado en el sofá, leyendo unos documentos — Erwin me envió avisarte que saldremos de misión.

— Me niego — soltó rápidamente.

— ¿Por qué?

— Tú solicitaste esa misión.

—Sí — asintió confundida.

— Tsk — chasqueó la lengua fastidiado — lo más seguro es que sea una de tus locas ideas.

Hanji sonrió ante las palabras de su compañero — es una búsqueda— reveló. Le enseñó el libro que traía — la última vez que salimos, encontré unas flores bastante singulares —contó— Corté algunas y las traje para investigar —. Se sentó al lado de Levi, haciendo que este se arrimara hacia un costado — después de varias investigaciones pude encontrar el nombre de la flor y sus propiedades — abrió el libro y comenzó a buscar una página en específico — es importante su búsqueda.

— No iré a una expedición contigo— volvió a negarse cruzando sus brazos y volteando su rostro.

— Moblit se rompió la pierna la semana pasada y le dieron un mes de descanso — se rascó la mejilla — Su doctor me hizo prometer que no lo lleve a ninguna expedición ni lo estrese hasta que se recupere totalmente. Creo que también le ha pedido a Erwin que un soldado cuide mientras lo visito — mencionó con soltura — no debió seguirme en busca de Bean — dijo sin remordimiento.

Levi compadeció al soldado, pero eso no le iba hacer cambiar de opinión — espera a que se recupere — le dijo.

Hanji lo miró con dolor —pronto cambiaremos de clima y no esa flores se marchitaran — soltó aterrorizada por la idea — tendría que esperar un año para poder recolectarlas y quizás no pueda investigarlas en el laboratorio — lloró al imaginar esas situación.

Levi se estaba hartando del parloteo de su compañera — no me interesa — trató de cortar su escenificación dramática — no iré.

Hanji hizo un puchero unos minutos y luego sonrió — te hago una apuesta — se agachó hasta estar cerca de la entrepierna de él.

Levi se sorprendió por el actuar de ella, suspiró pesadamente y trató de recuperar su compostura — ¿Qué vas hacer, maldita cuatro ojos?

Hanji rió entre dientes — una apuesta — Le contestó mientras baja el cierre del pantalón— si logro hacer que termines me acompañas en búsqueda de mis flores — le reveló.

Levi detuvo la cabeza de ella con fuerza — eres una molestia — soltó entre dientes.

— Mi amigo de aquí piensa lo contrario — le contestó señalando su entrepierna.

— tsk — chasqueo la lengua y volteó el rostro levemente sonrojado — no te… —Pero no pudo terminar la frase cuando vio como ella introducía su miembro en su boca, con una gran sonrisa. Trató de ocultar un gemido al sentir la humedad y calidez dentro de ella, gruñó y apretujó la tela del sofá cuando ella comenzó a mover lentamente su cabeza, subiendo y bajando, dejándole ver una escena totalmente erótica y sugestiva ante sus ojos, que por un momento quedaron hipnotizados por la mirada que ella le dedicaba.

Cerró los ojos, trató de concentrarse y juntar toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar terminar en ese momento. Escuchó los sonidos que ella realizaba cada vez que subía y bajaba con su boca. Tuvo ganas de sostenerla del cabello y comandar los movimientos de cabeza, pero solo agarró los documentos que tenía a su costado y trató de leerlos. Le era imposible pasar de una línea, además estaba arrugando los bordes.

La boca de Hanji estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, manteniéndolo al límite de la cordura, pronto llegaría su éxtasis. Arrugó más su papel, tratando de evitar gemir, fingió toser, gruñó queriendo demostrar molestia, pero el sonido que formó fue muy diferente al que tenía pensado.

Estaba listo para su liberación y dejar que Hanji ganará su apuesta, cuando ella retiró su miembro de su boca, se limpió el exceso de saliva que estaba en su comisura y le sonrió. — Parece que no vamos a poder salir— le dijo sonando un poco decepcionada. Se levantó, suspiró y se acomodó los lentes — esperaré a que Moblit se recupere — le indicó, se estiró — hasta luego, Levi — se volteó para marcharse.

Levi gruñó molesto, las palpitaciones en su entrepierna eran dolorosas. La agarró de la muñeca sin delicadeza y la lanzó contra el sofá.

— Nadie dijo que la apuesta ha terminado — le dijo, la besó con fuerza — quien se canse primero, pierde — la volvió a besar.

Los besos de él eran demandantes, casi asfixiantes por estar al borde de su liberación. Hanji gimió en la boca de él, cuando este mordió su labio inferior y comenzó a descender por el cuello de ella. Mientras besaba y mordía los senos de ella, sus manos retiraban el pantalón que vestía, para luego desvestirla a ella.

Hanji mantenía la cabeza de Levi atrapada en su seno, arqueándose de placer y gimiendo fuertemente.

— Quédate quieta, gafas de mierda — gruñó al serle imposible soltar el broche del pantalón por los constantes movimientos de ella.

Hanji rió, soltó la cabeza de él y soltó su pantalón, dejando que él lo retirara. Levi se deslizó dentro de ella sin preámbulo, haciendo que ambos gimieran de placer.

— Estás totalmente húmeda — soltó sonriéndole y la besó.

Comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, sosteniéndola por la cadera para así profundizar las penetraciones, pero manteniendo un ritmo lento. Observando como ella llegaba al clímax antes que él.

Aumentó el ritmo al sentir que ella estaba cerca de su orgasmo, logrando que ella gimiera de placer y gritara su nombre, mientras su interior se contraía alrededor de su miembro. La liberación de él llegó segundos después, dentro de ella. Se mantuvieron en la misma posición por varios minutos mientras sus respiraciones se regularizaban, él trató de acomodarse en el sofá, sin deshacer la unión de ellos.

Ambos se acostaron mirándose y sonriendo, la abrazó por la cintura, pegando más su entrepierna a la de él, continuó moviéndose lenta y suavemente. El retrasar su orgasmo anterior había hecho que fuera más intenso de lo esperado, pero con la necesidad de sentirla más.

Ella acomodó su pierna en la cadera de él, para permitirle un mejor acceso a su entrada, y así poder disfrutar más. Los movimientos de él la estaban volviendo a encender, sopló un mechón de cabello que había quedado pegado en su rostro debido al sudor. La apuesta todavía no había terminado.

Ante un descuido de Levi, Hanji logró cambiar de posición, acomodándose encima de él. Sonrió y antes que se quejara, comenzó a moverse, primero suavemente, para luego aumentar el vaivén de sus caderas, escuchando los gemidos de él. Levi posó sus manos a cada lado de su cadera para profundizar las penetraciones.

* * *

...

* * *

Hanji estaba sonriendo, acostada sobre Levi y pinchando suavemente la mejilla de él, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero fruncía su entrecejo cada vez que sentía el dedo de ella.

Ella rió cerca del oído de él — no deberías sentirte mal, Levi — le dijo — las mujeres somos multiorgásmicas, por lo que podemos mantener mejor el ritmo y nos recuperamos más rápido — posó su dedo en la comisura del labio de él, tratando de formar una sonrisa.

— No puedes mantener la boca cerrada por más de cinco minutos, cuatro ojos — se quejó.

— Saldremos dentro de dos días — le anunció emocionada — y podremos hacerlo en el exterior — reveló sin vergüenza alguna

Levi chasqueó la lengua — deja de decir cosas innecesaria y quítate, pesas.

* * *

 **Un Levihan después de un buen tiempo :D**

 **Buscando imágenes de ellos, encontré una muy hot con una escena de Hanji haciéndole un oral a Levi, y este leyendo unos papeles, me causó risa y me inspiró a este shot. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Gracias Erdia por el rw. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que pasan a leer aunque sea uno de los shots. Muy agradecida por su interés.**

 **Hasta la próxima**

 **Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico que se haya escapado**


End file.
